


Weddings and a Weeping Willow

by picky_pixie



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: And only once, Bechloe AU, Emily is only mentioned, F/F, Flirty, Im bad at summaries, Maid of Honor!Beca, Making Out, Oneshot, and puntuaction, and tags, and updating, bechloe - Freeform, fluff?, wedding crasher au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picky_pixie/pseuds/picky_pixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding, an attentive maid of honor, one uninvited guest. Maybe this wasn't a good plan.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>"She whipped her head around and was faced with the furious, not to mention hot, maid of honor.</p>
<p>“Um, hey?’The auburn haired girl responded meekly.</p>
<p>The maid of honor didn't respond and dragged the bewildered wedding crasher outside. She pulled Chloe under the weeping willow tree that stood near the outer wall of the building.</p>
<p>“Who. The fuck. Are. You?” The woman adorned in purple furiously questioned, her stormy blue eyes lined with thick eyeliner peering up at Chloe."</p>
<p>Also: I'm not good a summaries, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weddings and a Weeping Willow

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't an installment of my BeChloe roommate/neighbor AU collection, I know, BUT I do have something brewing for that... (it's a multi chaptered roommate AU, more info to come >.

Okay so in hindsight, maybe she should’ve used a more reliable source when finding the location of the wedding. A psychic was a cheap shot, but Chloe was desperate.

~ ~ ~

When she heard that Laura was getting married, she just _had_ to come, she had to say something, or even just see her, just to get some closure. So that’s how she ended up crouched behind a potted plant at the back of the venue staring at the wedding procession. The bride wore a veil so Chloe couldn’t even get a glimpse of the face that broke her heart for the first time at nineteen. It was odd, Laura seemed taller and less curvy, but Chloe was sure it was just time that had changed her appearance. The bridesmaids waltzed in behind the bride, dressed in pale purple, as she walked purposefully down the aisle. The maid of honor walked right behind Laura dressed in a deeper purple. Chloe guessed Laura had developed a thing for purple as both the bridesmaids and the maid of honor held small bouquets of purple daisies.. Chloe watched at the procession drew to a close, Laura stood next to the groom, (Mark? Or maybe Tyrone? She couldn’t recall his name), the bridesmaids sat in the first row of seats and the maid of honor stood next to the best man.

 

The groom pulled Laura’s veil back and as the couple stared fondly into each other’s eyes and the guests cooed softly, Chloe realized with growing horror that; _Oh shit. That’s not Laura.... Fuck._

 

~ ~ ~

And when she looks back on it, it was really the usher’s fault she didn’t leave right then.

 

She turned to make a speedy exit out of the venue only to bump into the solid figure of the usher, Clark was what his nametag said.

“Uh, miss? Having trouble finding your seat?” He asked earnestly.

Chloe thought of many possible answers, _Yup, trouble finding the seat of my car. Yes, couldn’t you tell I’m an actual guest by my jeans and raggedy t shirt._ She probably should’ve said no, and protested that she’d walked into the wrong place, but the usher was, well, ushering her to a vacant seat. Chloe sat hunched over in embarrassment. _This was not good. At all._ She peeked up to find the maid of honor had caught her gaze and was now staring at her in confusion, a slight frown appearing on her lips. _Oh, fuck me,_ Chloe thought miserably. _Of course the bride’s best friend had to notice me, she probably helped plan this. She probably knows the seating plan._ She glanced at the exit only to find two ushers guarding it, _Now I can’t leave. I’m a hostage._ She slumped, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands as she avoided the maid of honor’s penetrating gaze.

 

~ ~ ~

_Finally, what kind of wedding lasts an hour? Probably all of them. What do I know?_ Chloe thought glumly, _I bet weddings are more fun when you’re supposed to be there_. The ceremony was painfully dreary. It had finally dIminished, _Not soon enough,_ she thought bitterly. Now was her chance, the hordes of people were too distracted by leaving the ceremony for the reception and greeting each other to notice her slip out. Chloe grinned, prowling confidently to the exit.

~~~

Nine steps away, eight, seven, six, five, _almost there_ , four, “Hey!” A voice yelped angrily as Chloe felt someone grip her arm tightly.

She whipped her head around and was faced with the furious, not to mention hot, maid of honor.

“Um, hey?’The auburn haired girl responded meekly.

The maid of honor didn't respond and dragged the bewildered wedding crasher outside. She pulled Chloe under the weeping willow tree that stood near the outer wall of the building.

“Who. The fuck. Are. You?” The woman adorned in purple furiously questioned, her stormy blue eyes lined with thick eyeliner peering up at Chloe.

“I’m Chloe Beale. Nice to meet you.” She said sticking out her hand offering to shake the maid of honor’s.

The angry girl looked at Chloe’s hand in astonishment, Chloe retracted it sheepishly.

“Ok, well, Chloe, what are you doing here? You weren’t even invited.” The girl crossed her arms and stared at Chloe expectantly.

Chloe wished she would stop crossing her arms because, it was pushing up her boobs, and she really didn't want to be thinking about pushing the brunette against the wall making out with her while she was trying to focus.

“Ok, well so, it’s a funny story actually. I mean, not _funny_ but more like a… um…. weird story.” Chloe stuttered out, trying not to check out the now smirking girl in the purple dress. “And, ok sorry, but can you stop laughing? I’m trying to answer your question.” She asked indignantly.

 

The petite girl was doubled over with mirth..

“Hey! Hello?” Chloe said in vain trying to catch the laughing girl’s attention, “Look, shortstack, I’ve had a really shitty day! Could you just either make out with me or let me leave?” Chloe huffed.

The girl’s head snapped up. “What? Shortstack?”

“Really? I just asked you to either make out with me or let me leave. And you’re mad that I called you short?”

The brunette responded by chucking her small bouquet at Chloe’s head, giggling slightly. “So are you still angry?” Chloe asked softly, afraid of setting the girl off again on some angry tirade.

“I don’t think I am, a little offended about the height joke, a little creeped out by the fact that you’re a complete stranger. But angry? Nope. I’m just curious.”

“About what?”

“Whether you actually want to make out with me.”

“Oh.”

“Yup. So?’

“Well, I mean,. you’re, kinda, really hot. I wouldn’t be opposed to making out”

“Well for the record, my name’s not ‘Really Hot'.” The girl stepped closer to Chloe and played with the hem of the red head’s jacket.

“No? What is it, then?” Chloe husked out, feeling more than a little turned on by the girl’s lingering fingers on her waist.

“Beca.”

"Well, Beca, I would be very much okay with making out with you." Chloe breathed with a smirk as she wrapped her arms around Beca's waist. Beca leaned in staring at Chloe's lips and snaked her arms around her neck before pressing Chloe's lips against hers. Chloe kissed back fervently, slipping her tongue into Beca's mouth through her parted lips. Beca backed them up until Chloe felt the cool stone wall against her back, juxtaposing the heat of the kissing. The brunette's hand slid under Chloe's shirt and made its way up to--

“Beca?” The girls broke apart in surprise and were greeted by a bridesmaid.

The three women stared at each other. The bridesmaid tossed Beca knowing grin with a wink.

“Uh, Hi, Fat Amy.” Beca stuttered while Chloe straightened out her outfit.

“Emily's looking for you, but I can just tell her you’re… occupied.” The australian stated. With a look of appraisal in Chloe's direction and a glance at Beca, she turned and left.

"So, um, yeah." Beca started before faltering, at a loss for words.

"Yeah, you should probably get back to the wedding. You _are_ the maid of honor." Chloe said, trying to ignore how nice Beca's arms felt around her neck. "I should get going, you know, beat the after-wedding traffic and all."

Beca looked disappointed, "I guess I should." Chloe was flattered by her tone of slight sadness. Beca unwound her arms from around Chloe's neck and a breeze rustled by, the weeping willow encasing the girls in their own world. "You never told me why you're even here!" Beca stated, almost annoyed, as if Chloe had avoided the subject.

The auburn haired girl laughed, "Well, don't blame me! We both got a little distracted."

Beca blushed slightly, "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Chloe smirked, "It's a long story. We could discuss it over coffee. If you're down for that." She smiled, biting her lip slightly, as Beca mulled over the suggestion seeming somewhat astonished.

"Like a date?"

Chloe shrugged slightly, and peeled her hands off of Beca's slim waist. "That's what I was thinking."

"I like the way you think." Beca said slyly, becoming more confident than she had been in the beginning of their conversation. "So, Chloe, I think to have coffee I'll need your number."

Chloe whipped out her phone, excitement bubbling over into her actions. "Here, put yours in my phone. I'll text you, you need to get back to the wedding, don't you?

Beca looked regretful as she agreed. "I should… Text me later, okay?”

Chloe beamed as she caught her phone which Beca had tossed back. “Of course, I will! Now, shoo, you’re probably being missed.” Beca took a reluctant step away from the redhead and turned to leave. “Wait!” And before she could slip away, Chloe reached out and grabbed the shorter woman’s wrist, whirling her back around, planted a hard kiss against her lips. Both girls pulled away, flustered as giggly school girls with crushes. “Okay, you’re free to go now!” Beca blushingly walked away, slowly, giving Chloe another chance to stall her exit. “Hey, Beca?”

The brunette’s head swiveled towards Chloe’s, “Yeah?”

She stooped and picked up the maid of honor’s bouquet, “You need these?”

Beca grinned, “Keep them, the color suits you.” The maid of honor brushed aside the curtain of leaves that had kept them hidden. She tossed Chloe a final lingering quirk of a smile. The redhead shyly, and flirtily, wiggled her fingers in salutation.

~~~

As the bouquet sat on her dashboard, next to her phone alight with notifications from the contact _Short stack_ , Chloe smiled. She pressed a hand to her lips, thoughts filled with purple fabric and soft kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, and kudos-ing if you do all that jazz. xxx


End file.
